1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective means and more particularly to an improved portable expandable barrier.
2. Prior Art
Conventional temporary barriers in the form of marker cones, so called wooden saw horses, are used for temporary traffic control in outdoor situations and have little deterring capability, etc. Collapsible hinged gates for doorways, and the like are employed indoors and usually are either expensive, bulky, and/or difficult to assemble, disassemble and store. Many require the installation of hooks, hinges and other sharp and potentially dangerous and unsightly accessories in door frames, window frames and the like. If and when the barrier is removed, the accessories become noticeable and must also be removed and the frame repaired.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to provide a temporary portable expandable barrier which is inexpensive, reusable, easily assembled, disassembled and stored in a minimum space, require no unsightly accessories and is effective both indoors and outdoors to block access to a desired area.